epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Segamad66/EPIC RAP BATTLES No.60: Mr. Bean vs Charlie Chaplin
Finally another royale since battle 10. Hold onto your knickers! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY MR. BEAN VS CHARLIE CHAPLIN BEGIN! Charlie Chaplin It's Charlie Chaplin and I'm here to face this modern mimic. I'll whack you with my cane Bean, just call me Mrs. Wicket. You think you can defeat Chaplin, don't be so silly. Give up now and drive back home in your green Mini. You're a fictional disaster, while I'm real and loved, I'm serious. But it's One A.M bitch! Just the start of the gold rush period. Grab yourself a Snickers bar, looks like you need one, 'Cause the only sex you get, is Teddy fingering your bum. Mr. Bean Take off your bowler hat, because you're about to be bowled over, With my rhymes. I'm about to tear into you, like a classic CC poster. Look at all your films, you played the tramp for most of your life. You're a man whore Charlie, you had so many fucking wives. You dropped out of school dude, no wonder you are so dim. But Bean is battling this bloated bozo, badly bewildering him. Yes it's true that I have a green Mini, so I can mow you down. Come on Charlie, you don't even pass as a fucking class clown. *Suddenly a man in a mask holding a cane, struts over to the men* Jim Carrey Riddle me this gentlemen! Who is the best comedian? Why it's me, Jim Carrey. While you both are tragedians. I'm the man behind the mask, and my rap skills are ace. They call you, the kid? Wipe that moustache off your face. Me, myself and Irene are having fun with Dick and fucking Jane. While dumb and dumber over here will be leaving in alot of pain. I have been in many more films than both of you combined. I'm totally unstoppable, just call me the comedy mastermind. *A figure starts to appear, as pixels start to fly out of an arcade cabinet* Adam Sandler Ha! You think you're all funny people, I'll shout liar liar. I make you all fall asleep, like Mr. Bean in a church choir. I make sure my raps will click, just call me the big daddy. Unlike my movies, my radical rhymes won't be too shabby. Just go back to your old TVs with a limited number of pixels, 'Cause battling me, has got you all into a right fucking pickle. They're all gonna laugh at you lot, 'cause you're in my way. The king is in New York, nowhere else, not even the UK. *A man riding a donkey, heads towards the group* Eddie Murphy The golden child has arrived and he is coming to America. My rhymes will be bulletproof and my comedy, hysteria. How can this nutty professor create all these shitty movies? Want to see a good film? Watch Norbit for some juicy booty. You four better step aside, because now it's my showtime. I'll put you all in daddy day care, and show you how to rhyme. You all got less than 48 hours to live, more like 48 seconds. But you can't defeat me, Eddie Murphy the comedy legend. WHO WON? WHO's NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts